Simplify the expression. $(-p^{4}-6p^{2})(-4p^{3}-3p)$
First use the distributive property. $ - p^4 (-4 p^3) - p^4 (-3 p) - 6 p^2 (-4 p^3) - 6 p^2 (-3 p) $ Simplify. $ 4p^{7} + 3p^{5} + 24p^{5} + 18p^{3} $ $4p^{7}+27p^{5}+18p^{3}$ Identify like terms. $ { 4p^{7}} {+ 3p^{5}} {+ 24p^{5}} {+ 18p^{3}} $ Add the coefficients. $ { 4p^{7}} {+ 27p^{5}} {+ 18p^{3}} $